leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Blitzcrank/Příběh
Příběh Aktuální= Zaun je místem, kde se magie a věda zcela vymkly kontrole. Divoké a bezohledné experimenty se na celém městě nesmazatelně podepsaly. Díky velice shovívavým zákonům však mají zdejší vědci a vynálezci dostatek prostoru posouvat hranice možností stále dál a dál. Jestli to je dobře, nebo špatně, to se teprve ukáže. V těchto volných podmínkách se týmu doktorandů ze zaunské katedry magitechniky podařilo dosáhnout zásadního průlomu na poli tvorby inteligentních parních automatonů. Jejich parní golem Blitzcrank dokázal vyhodnocovat okolní podněty v reálném čase, bez zásahu operátora. Jeho původním úkolem bylo pomáhat při recyklaci nebezpečného odpadu, protože podmínky v příslušném továrním komplexu často znemožňovaly přímý lidský dohled. Stroj se však začal brzy chovat způsobem, který nikdo neočekával. Vědci postupně dokázali identifikovat a demonstrovat proces učení, který se u něj projevil. Z Blitzcranka se rychle stala celebrita. A jak už to v takových případech často bývá, uznání za vytvoření golema se pokusil získat někdo úplně jiný - profesor Stanwick Pididly. V průběhu následující smrště právních tahanic se naplno ukázalo, že ani jedna strana nemá na srdci ochranu zájmů samotného parního golema. Když to Blitzcrank viděl, požádal o uznání vlastní samostatnosti. Veřejnost stála na jeho straně a dávala to velice hlasitě najevo. Během pouhých pár týdnů tedy liberální zaunská Rada prohlásila Blitzcranka za zcela nezávislou rozumnou bytost. Přesto golem cítil, že u lidí vzbuzuje smíšené pocity a že se na něj mnozí dívají skrz prsty. Opustil tedy Zaun a doufal, že najde jiné místo, kde by jej přijali bez výhrad. Nyní hledá nějaké místo ve Valoranu, kde by se mohl cítit jako doma. Ačkoliv Blitzcrankovi nečiní obtíže rozbít na kusy cokoliv, co se mu postaví do cesty, ve skutečnosti má srdce ze zlata... v železném rámu... pobitém ocelovými pláty. |-| Starý= Město Zaun je místo, kde je s magií a vědou něco jinak, než by mělo být. Nekontrolované experimenty si vybraly svou daň na tomto městě. Avšak mírná omezení Zaunu umožňují jeho vědcům a vynálezcům posouvání hranic vědy zvýšenou rychlostí - ať už k horšímu či lepšímu. Pod těmito podmínkami tým doktorandů ze Zaunské Univerzity Techmaturgie udělal průlom v oblasti inteligentích parních robotů. Jejich výtvor, parní golem Blitzcrank, byl vyvinut, aby dělal rozhodnutí za pochodu za účelem asistence Zaunu se zpracováním nebezpečného odpadu, protože podmínky často neumožňovaly lidský dozor. Avšak Blitzcrank začal brzy vykazovat známky nepředpokládaného chování. Postupem času byli vědci schopni identifikovat schopnost učení a Blitzcrank se brzy stal celebritou. Ale jak je často nešťastnou pravdou, zásluhy za golemovo vytvoření byly shrábnuty jiným člověkem – Profesorem Stanwickem Pididlym – i když většina lidí již zná pravdu. Po následujících právních tahanicích bylo zřejmé, že žádná ze stran neměla doopravdy na srdci golemovy nejlepší zájmy a Blitzcrank skromně vydal petici o osobní autonomii. Po ohromné podpoře veřejnosti zabralo Zaunskému Koncilu jen pár týdnů, aby vyhlásil Blitzcranka jako plně nezávislý vědomý subjekt. Jako unikátní bytost Blitzcrank opustil Zaun, zdeptaný kontroverzí a pocitem, že neexistuje žádné místo, kde by mohl zapadnout. Jeho cesty ho zavedly až na místo, kde všechny unikátní bytosti mají svůj prostor. League of Legends. Naštěstí se mohl snadno adaptovat na úskalí, kterým mohl čelit na Fields of Justice. "I když Blitzcrank může ztlouct cokoli mu příjde do cesty, opravdu má srdce ze zlata... vsazené do železné konstrukce... ve schránce z oceli." de:Blitzcrank/Background en:Blitzcrank/Background fr:Blitzcrank/Historique pl:Blitzcrank/historia ru:Блицкранк/Background sk:Blitzcrank/Background Kategorie:Příběh